Vidia and Prilla's Monarck Adventure
by blueflower1594
Summary: For those who are fans of Vidia and Prilla's building friendship, you'll love this story!
1. Vidia and Elwood

**VIDIA AND PRILLA'S MONARK ADVENTURE**

**A/N:THIS IS MY FIRST TINKER BELL FANFICTION. I REALLY,REALLY,REALLY WANT YOUR REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO! I HAVE ALWAYS HAD A SOFT SPOT FOR VIDIA EVER SINCE I KNEW SHE HAS A GOOD SIDE THAT NO ONE (EXCEPT PRILLA) TRIES HARD ENOUGH TO FIND. THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP COMING INTO IT'S FULL CIRCLE! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TINKER BELL, NOT EVEN ELWOOD.**

* * *

"Wich one do you like, blue or red?" Rani, a water-talent fairy asked.

"Red, definitely," Prilla, the mainland-visiting-clapping-talent fairy, answered.

"This is going to be the best dance EVER!" Tinker Bell, a tinker talent fairy, exclaimed. Everyone was hard at work for this dance, especially Prilla. This was going to be her very first!

"And you know what's the best news yet?" Rani cried. "Terence is going to get me some special dust to bring my wings back!"

"No way!!" Tinker Bell squealed.

"When's he gonna get it?" Prilla asked.

But before Rani could answer, One of the animal-talent fairies' rollie-pollies broke loose.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Prilla called. She chased the big guy all the way to the Tinker's Nook, until she had it cornered. "Come here little bugger…" She cooed.

"What are you doing, darling?" whispered a voice behind her. Prilla turned her head to find the only fairy of Pixie Hallow who had a mean streak. Vidia, the fastest fast-flying talent in the world. Vidia was spiteful and selfish to everyone around her. The one and only thing that was important to her was her talent, but Prilla just didn't believe this was the real Vidia and that all her hurtful comments was just a way to hide her true feelings.

"I'm trying to get the rollie-pollie!" Prilla whispered back. She turned back to see that the huge bug was gone. "Ohh…."Prilla moaned.

"Prilla sweetie, you're doing it the hard way! Just watch me!" she grabbed a vine and flew after the huge bug. She wrapped the vine around the pollie and then flew in front of him

"Go….BACK!" she scowled. The bug had never been scowled at before, so of course he was intimidated(Plus Vidia just had that affect on people) the bug slowly trudged back to his pen. "Tell those animal fairies to use the vine as a leash." Vidia stated as she landed beside Prilla.

"Thanks Vidia!" Prilla smiled, not used to those words with her. She took advantage of Vidia's moment of kindness and asked, "Are you going to the dance coming up?" That was a mistake.

Vidia glared at Prilla for a long time until she said, "Prilla darling, you know me better than that! I wouldn't be caught dead going to any party of Clarion's."

"It would be fun," Prilla whispered.

Vidia snorted. " Being surrounded by a bunch of slow, ignorant, annoying fairies? You call THAT fun?" Prilla shrugged. She had just asked to be polite, she knew Vidia would never had gone.

Suddenly, a burst of cold air came around them. And Elwood, a fast flying talent sparrow-man(a boy fairy) appeared. He had short, black hair and a purple outfit (A/N: I'm serious, I got him from the Tinker Bell DS game!) and big, blue eyes.

"Hi Elwood!" Prilla greeted.

He smiled. "Hi Prilla." He started flushing in the face. "Hi Vidia…" He flew over to her. "Would….Would you like to ….I mean…go to the dance…with me?"

Prilla covered her mouth. Had Elwood just ask Vidia out? On a DATE!?!?!?

Vidia scowled. "Elwood, as I just told Prilla, I'm not going to that stupid dance, and personally, I would NEVER go on a date with an imbecile like you!" With that, she flew off leaving a stunned Prilla and a heartbroken Elwood**.**

* * *

**THIS IS CHAPTER 1 OF MY STORY AND DON'T WORRY, NO MATTER HOW MUCH TIME PASSES TO COME UP WITH THE CHAPTERS, I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY LIKE SOME AUTHORS (I'M NOT POINTING ANY ONE OUT) WHO DO THAT! AS LONG AS YOU GUYS REVIEW! AND DON'T WORRY, THE MONARKS WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. The Monarks

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING, AND JUST TO CLEAR THE AIR, I LIKE TO IMAGINE THAT THE FAIRIES BOOKS AND THE TINKER BELL MOVIE ARE THE SAME THING. (DESPITE OBVIOUS DIFFERENCES, IT MIGHT BE BECAUSE IN THE CREDITS OF THE TINKER BELL MOVIE IT SHOWED FAIRIES FROM THE BOOKS) YOU'LL LEARN MORE ABOUT ELWOOD IN THIS CHAPTER, AND YOU'LL GET A BASIC IDEA OF WHO THE MONARKS ARE.**

**DISCLAIMER: AM I REALLY GOING TO HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY CHAPTER? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TINKER BELL OR THE FAIRY BOOKS (WETHER THEY ARE CONNECTED OR NOT.)**

**1111111**

When Vidia flew off, it took Prilla awhile to turn back to Elwood. "Did….Did you really just ask her out?" Like a date?" She put an arm around him. "Look, I'm trying to start a friendship with her myself, but asking her out is pushing your luck, don't you think?"

He turned to her. "Prilla, Can I tell you something?" He had been keeping this a secret for so long...

She removed her arm and said, "Sure Elwood."

He took a deep breath and said, "I've been in love with Vidia since she arrived at Pixie Hallow."

Prilla's tiny mouth popped open. "YOU'RE IN LOVE -"

Elwood quickly covered her mouth. "Prilla, shhhh!"

He removed his hand.

"-WITH VIDIA!?!" Prilla finished.

"I can't tell her that I love her, or else she'll never speak to me again and that includes when we work together. Anyway, I've got to go Prilla, fly with you later." With that, he flew off. Prilla stood there for a while. Elwood had said he LOVED Vidia. Not "like" or "admire", but love! Prilla had to make sure she didn't tell anyone. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She shouldn't.

* * *

"ELWOOD LOVES VIDIA!?!?" Tinker Bell shouted. Prilla, unfortunately, couldn't help but tell her two closest friends that the spiteful Vidia was loved by Elwood, a pretty sweet fast-flyer.

"Oh, I think it's romantic!" Rani squealed reaching for a leafkerchip to blow her nose. "And a little strange." she added.

"Well, I think that Vidia is horrible for turning down Elwood when he's in love with her." Tinker Bell grumbled.

Prilla curled a lock of her red hair and whispered, "Vidia doesn't know."

Tink's eyes went wide. "Well then let's just tell little miss I'm-so-cool-and-so-fast-so-that-makes-me-a-little-miss-know-it-all." Tink headed for the door.

"Tink, NO!" Prilla shouted. She quickly ran over to Tinker Bell and grabbed her legs, which made them crash to the floor. "Elwood doesn't want her to know!"

Tinker Bell's eyes narrowed. "WHY does he love her? She certainly doesn't have the personality and he's too smart to love her for her beauty!" Prilla nodded. Tinker Bell had a point.

* * *

The next day, Prilla looked for Elwood so she could answer Tink's question: WHY did Elwood love Vidia when there were so many other fairies who could actually smile? She finally found him by the lake, pollinating some flowers. She flew up behind him. "Hey Elwood!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Elwood yelled in surprise. He lost focus on his pollen cloud and pollen was sent flying everywhere.

"Sorry!" Prilla apologized.

Elwood dusted pollen off himself, "That's alright small and pink."

Prilla took a deep breath and got ready to ask the personal question. "Elwood….why do you love Vidia….I mean, I'm glad you do….but why?"

Elwood sighed, "I love her for what she used to be." Prilla's eyes went wide. Elwood smiled sadly. "She wasn't always spiteful, you know. She was just as cheerful as the next fairy" He turned to face her. "But that was before…"

"Before what?" Prilla asked, urging him to continue.

He opened his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted by a loud alarm going off. "Oh no, The Monarks!" Elwood whispered.

"What are they?" Prilla asked.

"You know how every time a baby laughs for the first time, a fairy is made?" Elwood questioned. Prilla nodded. "Well every time a baby cries for the first time, a monark is made! They bring night to the mainland, I wonder what they're doing here?"

11111111

**AND SO ENDS OUR CHAPTER 2. WE'LL LEARN MORE ABOUT MONARKS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND I'LL TRY TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS THEN, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'M OPEN FORSUGGESTIONS TO MAKE THE STORY SOUND BETTER.(YOU KNOW, GRAMMER AND SUCH)**

**P.S- I'M SORRY FOR THE REPEATING CHAPTER THING. **


	3. Sennia

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING, THIS IS WHERE WE GET TO SEE OUR ANTAGONISTS,THIS IS WHERE THE STORY BECOMES CLEAR!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH FAIRIES, IT'S ALL DISNEY!**

* * *

Elwood and Prilla quickly flew over to where the fairies were gathering around a black cloud. The ominous cloud grew larger and they could just make out some dark figures cackling. Soon the cloud grew so big it blocked out the sun, making the light-talent fairies uneasy.

Frightened, Prilla pulled herself behind Elwood, and he protectively put an arm around her. Suddenly, they appeared from out of the dark cloud and Prilla instantly realized why they were called Monarks.

They had the wings of a monarch butterfly, but the rest of them was not beautiful at all. Their hair colors were either black, red, or a mixture of both and it was in spikes or all the way down to their backs. And their outfits seemed to be based of their hair. If their hair was red, then their clothes were black. If their hair was black, then their clothes were red. And if their hair was red and black…well, you get it. Their skin was pale white and they had red paint under their eyes. Prilla was both mystified and terrified. But that was before she saw the leader.

Her black hair with red streaks was in a ponytail that reached down to her ankles. Her skin was as white as snow and her lips were bloody rose red. Her eyes were an empty void of black and seemed to have a red glow in it. And her dress was black with a red sash. You could tell she was the leader because she was the tallest and her wings reached up to the sky.

"Clarion." The leader greeted with a voice sounding like a snake's hiss.

"Sennia." Queen Clarion returned the greeting, copying the coldness. "Who's Sennia?" Prilla whispered, not wanting to be heard.

"She's the queen of the Monarks." Elwood whispered. She gave him a confused look. "We have… two queens?"

Elwood chuckled a bit. "Well, over 10000 years ago, Mother Dove had to pick a queen to lead the fairies to bring seasons to the mainland. As you can probably figure out, she picked Clarion. Well, that infuriated Sennia, so she used forbidden magic on babies to be born now and forever more: when a baby cries for the first time, a wicked fairy will be born. When Sennia had enough Monarks, she gathered them together to use their forbidden magic to block out the sun."

"What was that going to fix?!" Prilla squealed. "Except bum out the light-talent fairies?"

Elwood shook his head. "It's the only power the Monarks have, but it's enough because it would seem that Monarks are more powerful than fairies because Queen Clarion could only make the spell better. From that day on, the sun would be blocked out for 8 hours every day. Then she and her evil Monarks were banished to the other side of Never Land."

Elwood waited for her to respond. Prilla was speechless. No one had ever told her about these creatures. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "Why did they even have the magic if it's forbidden?"

"I know, that's what I said!" came a snake-like voice beside her. Prilla screamed when she found Sennia standing right beside her. "Awww… aren't you just a little cutie?" she sneered.

Elwood pumped up his bravery. "D-don't go near her!"

Sennia glared at him. "Hey, I remember you! You're that sappy fast-flyer!"

Elwood's face flushed, both in anger and embarrassment.

Sennia grinned, glad that her comment affected Elwood She then took a lock of Prilla's red hair and smirked, "As for you..you'd make an intriguing Monark..."

"KEEP YOUR PALE, CLAMMY HANDS OFF PRILLA!!" All the fairies and Monarks turned to find that out burst had come from Vidia.

Sennia growled, "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT!!??" She quickly flew over to her and grabbed her by the shirt collar. Then her eyes went wide. "Oh. My. Dove. Vidia!?!?" Sennia let out a horrible laugh. "Hey look everyone, it's little miss gullible!"

Prilla wasn't positive, but she thought she saw Vidia's bottom lip tremble. "Leave her alone, Sennia!" Clarion frowned.

Sennia smirked and then tossed Vidia aside. "I just came to tell you Clarion, that you're time of ruling, is just about over, so enjoy it while it lasts!"

"Leave at once!" Clarioin demanded.

With an evil grin, the Monarks and there horrid queen flew off. Elwood quickly ran over to Vidia. "Vidia, oh please tell me she didn't hurt you!" He grabbed her hand which Vidia quickly pulled away.

"Get away from me you sicko!" Then she quickly flew off.

All the fairies were left murmuring. "She's got a habit of insulting and then flying off, doesn't she?" Rani fumed. Prilla was going over everything that just happened. Monarks? Wow, they made Vidia look like an angel. Speaking of Vidia, Why had she been offended by Sennia's comment? Miss Gullible? Prilla had a feeling it had something to do with the 'incident' that made Vidia mean. And she was determined to find out what this 'incident was.

* * *

**WELL I FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE WE FIND OUT WHY VIDIA IS SO MEAN. UNTILLTHEN, REVIEW! PLEASE?**


	4. The truth about Vidia

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, IT MEANS A LOT! YOU GUYS GET QUICKER UPDATES FOR THAT! WELL, PRILLA DISCOVERS VIDIA'S INCIDENT IN THIS CHAPTER AND SO DO YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MONARKS, I DON'T EVEN OWN ELWOOD.**

* * *

Once all the fairies had gone back to their talents, Prilla made her way to Queen Clarion's chamber. "Oh Vidia, I know you're sweet deep down and so does Elwood," Prilla whispered to herself. "So why do you act so angry with everyone?" She pondered about Vidia and all they had been through. The time they went on a quest with Rani to save Mother Dove's egg. The time Queen Clarion's crown went missing and everyone blamed Vidia, so she was in danger of being banished from Pixie Hallow; Prilla had helped her, and they had solved the mystery. And Prilla had one time told a butterfly lie and…well they hadn't exactly worked together, but Vidia had shown concern.

When she had reached the chamber, she heard Queen Clarion and Vidia herself talking:

"For the last time Ree, I'm fine!

"I'm just concerned Vidia, I hope Sennia didn't hurt you?"

"Why? Because she made one rude comment? In case you haven't noticed_your majesty_, I make rude comments everyday!"

"I know, but there was some truth behind her words…"

"Ex-SCUSE me?"

"NO! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Just leave me alone!"

Prilla was almost knocked off her feet as Vidia quickly flew out of the chamber. She took this opportunity to talk to the queen. "Queen Clarion?" she whispered meekly as she entered the chamber.

She found the queen inside, massaging her temples. She gave a small smile. "Oh Prilla, come in dear." She flew over towards the queen.

A long silence passed before Prilla said, "Vidia…she can be a real pain in the neck, huh?"

Clarion raised an eyebrow. Prilla fidgeted a bit. "Well you know, how she's always mad at everyone and everything," she whispered.

Clarion sent her a sad smile. "Vidia isn't mad at anything Prilla, sometimes being mad is just a way of saying your sad."

"Sad?" Prilla asked astonished. "Why in the name of Mother Dove would she be sad? She's got everything she could ever want! She's pretty, she's the best at her talent…"

"And once upon a time, she WAS happy," Clarion interrupted. "….but that was before the …"

"The incident?" Prilla finished. The queen nodded solemnly. Their was a long silence before Prilla asked, "What was the incident ,your grace?"

The lovely queen took a sigh then gestured toward a chair. "Sit down love, let me tell you why Vidia is so mean-spirited." Prilla quickly sat down, eager to know the truth.

Clarion cleared her throat. 'It was a long time ago, before Rani and TinkerBell were even laughed….

_Flashback_

"_O.K Elwood, you hold the pot , I'll make the wind!" Vidia instructed. _

_Elwood held the pot up to the sky. Vidia then quickly flew in circles at such a fast rate that any other fairy would puke at the speed. Eventually, a small tornado appeared and she pushed it into a flower. When she pulled it out, it was a tornado of pollen which was sent into the pot Elwood was holding. _

_"Excellent job, Vidia!" Elwood congratulated. Man, she must be the fastest thing alive! Elwood thought._ _And she's so beautiful! And she's so sweet! And witty! And how cute is that smile? _

_"ELWOOD?" He quickly snapped out of his daydream. "Huh, what?"_

_ She smirked at him. "I said, do you want ME to hold the pot now?" _

_Elwood blushed, but then gathered his courage. "A-actually Vidia…w-why don't we talk about us?" He timidly grabbed her hand._

_ "What do you mean, Elly?" Vidia asked, confused. _

_He took a deep breath. "I've known you for 1oo years and..well..I think I-"_

"_HEY__!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" All of a sudden, a sparrow man flew right into Vidia!_

"_OOOFF!!!"_

"_Vidia!" Elwood called out. _

_"I am so sorry miss!" the sparrow man apologized, helping her up. _

_"You should be!" Elwood scowled, hating this man for ruining his moment. Vidia looked up at the man who ran into her. He had spiky, red hair all the way down to his back, shiny blue eyes, bright red leaves sewn into fine clothing, and pale skin. Vidia felt herself blush. __He's beautiful,__ She thought to herself, __I wonder if he's got the personality to match?"_

_ Elwood quickly flew over to Vidia and put an arm around her. "I hope you're not hurt, Vidia?" then he whispered in her ear: "Do you want me to pound his face into a pulp? I can do it!"_

_Vidia shook her head and stuck out her hand. "I'm Vidia!" _

_He grabbed her hand and said, "I'm Deveon!" _

_"I'm Elwood!" Elwood growled. _

_Deveon seemed to have ignored him. His eyes seemed to be locked on Vidia. "I'm sorry to stare, but I've never seen someone so beautiful!" Vidia blushed, while Elwood imagined strangling the man. "So, what's your talent?" Deveon asked._

_ "I am a fast- flying fairy." she answered, embarrassed._

_ Deveon's eyes went wide. "You-you're joking! So am I!" _

_Elwood flew in front of Vidia and said, "VIDIA happens to be the fastest fairy alive! She gates tons of special treatment! She's even in charge of guarding the pixie dust!" Elwood was trying to hint to him that Vidia was way out of this stranger's league, but it just seemed to make Deveon even more interested._

"_Beautiful AND talented!?" Deveon put an arm around Vidia. "Where have you been all my life?" Vidia giggled while Elwood's glow turned red. "How about I make up running over you by taking you out to dinner?"_

_ **"**HUH??" Elwood cried out, horrified. _

_Vidia grinned, "Sure!" _

_"HUH??" Elwood cried again. _

_Vidia quickly turned to him. "Oh, is that ok with you Elwood?" He looked at her eyes which were shining with hope. _

_He finally nodded solemnly. "Thank you!" Vidia hugged Elwood then flew off leaving him like she would so many times in the future: heart broken._

_A FEW MONTHS LATER…_

_Vidia and Deveon had beentogether for a few months now, and Vidia couldn't be more in love. Deveon was kind, cute, witty, and brilliant. She had never been so happy and right now they were sitting in a tree watching the sunset. "Deveon…" Vidia said at last. "These past few months have been the best of my 100 years of living."_

_ Deveon wrapped an arm around her. "I'm one lucky guy to have a girl like you"_

_ She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. __"I love you, Deveon."_

_ He kissed her on her head. "I love you to, Vidia" After a pause, he said, "Hey Vidia, remember when we first met and Elwood told me you guarded the pixie dust?" Vidia nodded. "How exactly do you protect all that pixie dust?" She smiled and stood up._

_ "Here, I'll show you!" She then flew off to lead the way. Oh, if only she had seen that smile Deveon had! He pulled out a peculiar looking device._

_ "Hello?" came a voice._

_ "Hey, it's time."_

_

* * *

_

"_Well here it is Deveon, the Pixie Dust Well._

_ Deveon looked on in amazement as the sprinkles of glittering dust fell from the sky. "When Mother Dove molts, we grind her feathers into dust, then store it to the well- WHAT IS THAT!?!?" She pointed toward a dark cloud coming towards the tree._

_ Deveon gave her a wicked smile. "Oh, I hope you don't mind; I invited a few __friends__ over to check this out."_

_ Vidia's eyes went wide. "Yes, I do mind Deveon! You're not even supposed to be here at night!" When the cloud finally reached the tree, out popped a dozen monarch-winged beasts! "M-Monarks?" Vidia stammered. She turned to Deveon confused. "W-Why would you do this?"_

_ He smirked. "Maybe this will clear things up for you!"_

_Suddenly Deveon began to change. Markings began to show under his eyes, his clothes became tattered and a darker red, and more importantly, his wings began monarch wings._

_Vidia felt her world crumble beneath her. "All right everyone, get as much dust that will fit in the bags!" Deveon commanded. _

_"Y-You're a Monark!???" Vidia asked him, hopelessly._

_ "Yeah." he said not giving her a second thought. _

_"How could you lie to me!?" she screamed._

_ He laughed at this and then leaned in close to her. "Let's just say, I'll do anything to get what I want, even pretend to love you for half a year!"_

_Vidia felt her heart shatter to a million pieces. "It was all a lie…"she whispered and then crumbled to the floor. "You just wanted the pixie dust; you only pretended to love me…" _

_Deveon shook his head in mock sympathy. "Duh, of coarse I did! I mean seriously, who could ever love somebody like you? You're weak!" He grabbed her by the collar. "Rule 1:Love doesn't exist!" he whispered. And with that, he threw her against a branch! It hurt, but not nearly as much as the pain she felt where her heart used to be. She looked up at Deveon who went back to commanding the other Monarks, and sobbed._

_Deveon felt no guilt, as he and the other Monarks proceeded to steal the dust. Suddenly, the Monarks were being bombarded by berries. The fairies saw what happened (after noticing the dark cloud) and made their attack. The Monarks couldn't see an inch in front of them! "RETREAT!" Deveon called out. All of the Monarks flew off in retreat. _

_"VIDIA!!" Elwood called out. He quickly flew towards her and helped her up. "Did that jerk hurt you?" _

_Vidia stared at him for a long time as all the events came to her in a rush.__ How could anyone care about you? Love doesn't exist!__ Finally her stare turned into a glare. "Don't touch me! I'm fine!" she yelled. _

_Elwood looked stunned. "Vidia, I- you look ..furious. I think you need a friend.." _

_Vidia flew into the air. "I DON'T NEED YOU!" She screamed into the night. "I DON'T NEED ANYBODY! NOT YOU! NOT DEVEON! NOT THE QUEEN! NOT EVEN MOTHER DOVE! AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOU ANNOYING, PATHETIC FAIRIES WHO BELIEVE IN LOVE OF ANY KIND! FROM NOW ON, I'M ON MY OWN!"_

_Then she flew off into the night leaving all the fairies in pity for her. But they all had a feeling this was not the end_ for Vidia; thatthe fastest fast-flying talent fairy in the world meant every word she said..

End Flashback

"…And Vidia never loved anyone or anything ever again; I personally don't know who I feel worse for: Vidia for being used like a leafkerchip, or Elwood who never got a chance to show Vidia his love."

After all she heard, Prilla could feel herself crying for the fast-flyer the other fairies consider evil.

* * *

**AAAWWW, HOW SAD! DEVEON'S A JERK, RIGHT? IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PRILLA'S GOING TO TRY TO CHEER VIDIA UP. UNTILL SHE DOES, REVIEW!**


	5. A hawk!

**HEY EVERYBODY, I GUEES I SHOULDN'T EXPECT A REVIEW, SINCE I'M UPDATING SO QUICKLY, BUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER I EXPECT SOME. THIS CHAPTER REVOLVES AROUND VIDIA AND PRILLA, NOW. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE EVIL MONARKS, THE WICKED SENNIA, AND THE JERK DEVEON IS ALL I OWN!**

* * *

"Prilla! Prilla! Wake up and enjoy the sunshine brought to you by the light-talent fairies!" A wake up- talent fairy called to her the next morning.

The little fairy sat up and stretched, and breathed in the fresh morning air. Well, today's the day, she thought,I'm going to befriend Vidia no matter how much she protests! She got out of bed, got dressed in her pink dress with her leaf apron, tied on her leaf shoes, and tied on her acorn helmet. She then went to her mirror, and like every morning, tried to straiten her red curls and then gave up by the 5TH try.

She walked out to the kitchen to see the baking-talent fairies serving their muffins, tarts, and tea. Prilla grabbed a muffin and an extra one for Vidia.

"Hey, Prilla!"

Prilla turned around to find Tinker Bell and Rani walking towards her. "Do you want to make water ripples with us today?" Rani asked.

"Or help me fix some pots and pans?" Tink suggested.

Prilla shook her head. "If it's ok with you two, I'm going to hang out with Vidia today, bye!" She then flew off, leaving Tinker Bell and Rani stunned.

"D-Did she just say….HANG OUT with Vidia?" Rani squeaked.

Tink shook her head. "I don't get it, she has an important talent, she's cute and pretty… Why is she looking for unhappiness?"

* * *

Prilla searched all over Pixie Hallow for the fast-flyer until she found her by the lake. She was sitting crossed-legged looking out to the sea. It might've been Prilla's imagination, but she could barely make out some tear stains on Vidia's cheek.

Prilla sat down beside Vidia and placed the muffin on her lap. Vidia was startled a bit, but when she looked up at Prilla, she simply frowned. "Ah, Prills and Frills, you got me a muffin?"

Prilla gave her the biggest smile ever. "Yeah, I thought you and I could hang out together, today!" She started to get really excited. "We can do each others hair! "She took a piece of Vidia's shiny, black hair and examined it.

"I would kill to braid your hair! And maybe you could help me straiten my red curls, and maybe…"At this point, Vidia couldn't take another minute if this, so she took the muffin Prilla gave her, threw it at Prilla, and walked off.

Prilla was about to snap at Vidia, but then she decided to shrug it off. She promised she was going to make friends with Vidia. She quickly flew after her. "Ok, maybe that's not your style, we could have a race…"

Vidia sighed. "Read my lips darling, I. Don't. Want. To. Play."

Prilla tried to ignore her and said, "I know! We can play imitations! We act as other fairies and then we guess who each other is!"

Vidia smirked. "Ok, guess who I am: 'Hey Vidia, let's play a games and be all perky and annoying all day, let's do each others hair and be just plain stupid!'" Prilla glared at her.

"Give up on who I am?" Vidia whispered.

"You know Vidia, if you want friends, you shouldn't be so mean!" Prilla finally snapped.

"That's the reason I'm mean!" Vidia snapped back. "I. Don't. Want. Friends."

By now, Prilla was tired of Vidia's attitude. "NO!" Prilla screamed. "YOU'RE MEAN BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND DEVEON!"

Prilla realized she had made a big mistake. Vidia's mouth had dropped open. "H-How do you know about that?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Prilla looked down at her feet. Too late to take my words back…"The queen told me." she whispered.

Vidia shook her head. "I never liked her." She growled. Prilla took a step towards her. "Vidia, I think a friend is really what you need…"

"SHUT UP!!!" Vidia screamed. 'Don't you ever tell anybody about Deveon got it, pinkie!?"

Prilla's glow turned red. "Well purple-y, I know you're hurt, but if you would just let me in…"

"Sssshhhh!" Vidia hissed.

Prilla stamped her little foot. "No I will not 'sshhhh', I'm trying so hard to be friends with you and you keep being a jerk!"

"Shut up!" Vidia whispered looking up towards the sky.

"No you shut up and…" All of a sudden a hawk landed in front of them!!

"I told you to shut up!" Vidia whispered. The huge bird that towered over looked ready to charge, So ( although they were arguing just a few seconds ago) Vidia scooped Prilla up in her arms and flew off at top speed! Prilla had never gone so fast in her life , so she was turning a little green. Vidia noticed this. "Prilla darling, if you throw up on me I swear I'll drop you!"

Prilla pulled her red hair from her face and held back her puke. "I can fly you know…" Prilla slurred her words.

Vidia snorted. "Do you honestly think you can out fly a hawk?" Prilla turned her head to find the hawk gaining on them.

Quickly, Vidia turned a corner and started weaving through the branches, trying to get to a certain destination and trying to lose the hawk. She finally hid in the shadows of a tree, thinking the hawk wouldn't looknear the ground. The hawk paused right above them. Vidia held her breath while Prilla held on tight to Vidia. The hawk scanned the area….then flew off.

"He's gone." Prilla whispered.

Vidia shook her head. "Never trust things that can kill you." she whispered. She looked around before flying up the tree. High in the tree, they reached a knothole where they entered the tree. Vidia carefully put Prilla down. "This is my special hiding spot; I want you to stay here until I'm done criticizing the scout-talent fairies."

Prilla was still mad at Vidia for earlier, but she could see in her eyes that Vidia was really concerned about her well-being, so she agreed. Vidia crept slowly out of the tree. "Be careful!" Prilla whispered.

Vidia looked around outside for the hawk, but she saw nothing. "Why do I get the feeling he's going to pop out of nowhere?" Vidia whispered to herself. And that question was answered. The hawk appeared (seemingly out of nowhere) ,grabbed Vidia with his talons, and flew off.

"VIDIA!!!" Prilla called out in horror. Without thinking, she flew out of the hole and followed the hawk. After a long period of flying, Prilla sighed. "Vidia is right, I cannot out fly a hawk." Prilla thought hard on what to do: Prilla did not have speed, but she did have her own talent. She quickly blinked a few times and teleported to a clumsy child's (human) room. The room was huge and covered with dolls that Prilla would like to dance with.No! Focus Prilla! You have to save Vidia! She found a clumsy girl dressing up some of her dolls and landed on her knee.

"Hi little fairy!" The clumsy squealed.

"My friend's in trouble, do have a tack and a string I could use?" The clumsy human went to the desk and pulled out the things Prilla needed.

"Here you go, I hope you get your friend!" Prilla thanked the clumsy, then headed back to Pixie Hallow.

She flew after the hawk(which was a dot by now) until she had a close range of his tushie. She took two sticks, tore off a piece of the string, tied it around the sticks, then aimed the tack at the _target_. When she released it, the hawk let out a cry of pain and turned towards Prilla. 'Come and get me….Big Bird!" Prilla taunted, using the best insult she could come up with.

Enraged, the hawk chased after Prilla. She didn't move a muscle.

"PRILLA!!! MOVE!!" Vidia called out.

The hawk charged at Prilla who flew out of the way at the last minute. The hawk crashed into a tree, (probably breaking tons of bones) and ,during the shock released Vidia.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Vidia cried, as she landed on Prilla while falling.

They both screamed as they plummeted to the ground. CRASH!!! They hit the ground with a lot of force. Vidia struggled to stand back up. "P-Prilla? Are you ok?" Prilla didn't move. "Prilla?!" Vidia called out, getting scared. Prilla still made no response. Vidia quickly ran over to the fairy that had just saved her life.

"Prilla? PRILLA!?!?" "Wake up!!" But Prilla didn't move.

She didn't even look like she was breathing.

* * *

**MY VERY FIRST CLIFFHANGER! (THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION) I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL IF THEY USED THEIR TALENTS TO HELP EACH OTHER. I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN , BUT UNTILL THEN, YOU MUST MAKE ME HAPPY, AND REVIEW! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?**


	6. Friends at last

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! DIDN'T I PROMISE I WOULDN'T QUIT ON THIS STORY? SINCE SCHOOL'S STARTING, IT'S GOING TO TAKE LONGER FOR UPDATES! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ASHWYNEARLE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING HERO MEETS MECANIC AND THAT TOUCHING REVIEW I ALMOST CRIED! PLEASE TELL ME STORIES YOU HAVE WRITTEN SO I CAN REVIEW! AND THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHANG!**

* * *

Vidia didn't know what to do. Prilla wasn't breathing! "Prilla! Oh Prilla, please don't die!" she sobbed. Why do you even care? she asked herself. She's just another annoying fairy! Vidia shook her head. No! This was Prilla for crying out loud! She's….special. Unlike those irritating tinkers and water fairies, she sees with her heart, not her eyes! Vidia shuddered. Those words were so sappy coming from her! But that just might be what Vidia liked about Prilla.

She flew over and examined her. She could tell she wasn't close to dying because her glow wasn't flickering, but it would soon get there if she didn't start breathing! Vidia shook her head. Prilla was going to die with Vidia sitting right beside her. She pushed a strand of red hair from Prilla's freckled face. What could she do?

Suddenly an idea formed in her head. A disgusting idea. A desperate idea. A horrible idea. She had seen some clumsies do it in the mainland. Vidia shook her head furiously. 'There is no way in all of Never Land I am going to stoop to that level!" she shouted to no one. But Prilla will die! a voice said in her head. And she only got hurt because of you! Why don't you think about someone other than yourself for a change and SAVE HER!? Vidia knew she would never be able to live with herself if Prilla died because of her. So , she turned to Prilla, took a deep breath, and got to work…

* * *

_Am I dying? Prilla thought. She was in a state of darkness, pure darkness. I was killed by a hawk… I wonder if Vidia lived? Then she thought she saw a bright light. Am I supposed to go in there? She tried to fly into the light, but something held her back. Air. Air was being pumped into her lungs. I might just make it! She thought as the darkness began to fade…_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, this is so gross! Sogrosssogrosssogrooss!" Vidia wailed and went back to blowing air in Prilla's lungs. Prilla was finally beginning to come to. Her eyes fluttered open and what was the first thing she saw? Vidia KISSING her! She let out a shriek and started rubbing her lips furiously. "Oh Prilla! Thank Mother Dove, you're o.k!" Vidia sighed.

Prilla stared at her for a long time before she said flatly, "You kissed me. Why did you kiss me? That was disturbing."

" Well it wasn't exactly a picnic for me either!" Vidia scowled. 'I was just doing that stupid CPR thing clumsies do!"

Prilla rubbed her lips one more time before she said, "Let us never speak of this again."

"You don't even have to ask me!" Vidia stated. Their was a long silence for a while, then Prilla took a deep breath.

"Thanks." she said. Vidia nodded, not bothering to thank Prilla for saving HER.

Prilla cleared her throat. "That was scary, huh?" she said.

"I wasn't scared," Vidia sniffed.

Prilla rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I WAS scared!"

Vidia shook her head. "Why would YOU be scared?" she asked. "You're not the one who got grabbed by a hawk!"

Prilla fumbled with her shoelaces. "I wasn't scared for myself," she whispered, "I was scared the hawk was going to kill you."

Vidia turned to gaze at the red-head fairy. This had been the second time the small girl had gotten her out of a scrap. It was high time for the moment of truth. "T-Tha..thank….you!" Vidia forced out.

Prilla was bewildered. Had Vidia just THANKED her? "You're welcome," Prilla blushed. To her surprise, Vidia was blushing as well! Prilla decided to take the leap. "Do…you wanna …hang out?"

Vidia shook her head. "No, Prilla."

Well, at least she didn't say anything mean; that's progress! Prilla thought to herself. Maybe if I offered to do something SHE likes…

"Do you want to race?" she asked.

Vidia looked surprised. "YOU want to race? You know I'll beat you."

Prilla shrugged. "I don't care, I just want to hang out with you."

Vidia gave her a tiny smile. "O.k." She crouched down in race position. "On your mark….get set…. GO!" With that, Vidia took off with Prilla far behind her.

Man, I'll never catch up to her at this rate! She looked around for an easier way to do this…and saw a blue jay.

* * *

Vidia actually wasn't flying as fast as she could. She didn't want to tire out Prilla….completely. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. She gasped. Had the hawk come back? But when she looked up, she saw a harmless blue jay…with Prilla riding on his back!

"Hey Vidia!" she called out.

Wow, that was clever. Vidia thought to herself. She took in full speed. "Oh, don't think you're getting away that easy…

…WOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Prilla shouted as she fell off the bird. "LOOK OUT!" BAM! She crashed into Vidia and they were both sent headfirst into a flower! The flower didn't like the taste of two fairies in it, so it spit them into the dirt covered pollen.

They began to dust themselves off. Oh way to go Prilla! Prilla thought to herself, Vidia probably thinks you're a total klutz! Prilla waited for Vidia to snap at her, but to her surprise, Vidia didn't look angry at all! In fact it looked like she was…giggling.

All of a sudden, Vidia started laughing her head off! "That was the most fun I've had in years!" Prilla sighed in relief.

"Hey, look!" Vidia pointed to the sun which was going down. "We should get to bed." Vidia suggested.

Prilla decided to push her luck. "The day goes by fast when you're hanging out with FRIENDS." she held her breath, waiting to see how Vidia would react to her calling them friends.

Vidia smiled at her. "Or discovering a new friend." Prilla smiled back. She considers me her friend! Prilla waved goodbye and turned to leave.

Then Vidia aid something Prilla never DREAMED she would say: "Do you want to hang out tomorrow? We could check out those flowers you like!"

Prilla giggled in her head. Vidia asked ME to hang out?! "Absolutely!" Prilla called and flew off.

Vidia watched her go. What are you doing? Do you want your heart broken again? Don't trust anyone! Vidia shook her head. No, Prilla is different! She would never hurt me! She's a true friend! I trust her… 

* * *

**AHA! BUT THAT IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! REMEMBER, UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER, BUT I SWEAR I WILL NEVER NEVER EVER QUIT ON THIS STORY! NEVER!THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ASAP! AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! IT MAKES ME HAPPY.**


	7. Fixing mistakes

Hey everybody! Your Blueflower has the next chapter to this adventure! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ANYTHING!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 "Sennia, this is going great! We just need one helping from of pixie dust from those goodie-goodies, and the Black dust will be finished!" Sennia grinned an evil grin as she brought her wine to her lips. "The sun will never rise once the Black dust is finished." she said. "Who should be our first victim, your majesty?" Sennia took a piece of purple cloth from her pocket before saying,"I would love to get back our old 'friend'." She got up and walked over to her Monarks. "Tonight is that ridiculous dance, everybody will be there except Vidia, as soon as it starts, I want half of you to get the pixie dust and the other half to grab that fast-flyer!"  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Prilla, wake up!" A wake-up talent called her the next morning. Prilla woke up, pushing her red locks out of her 's events came flashing back at her. "I have to go meet Vidia!" She quickly pulled on her clothes and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs, she grabbed one strawberry muffin and one sour plum muffin. "Prilla, since when do you eat sour plums?" Tinker Bell called from behind her. Prilla turned to face her two best friends. "It's not for me, it's for Vidia!" she said, cheerfully. Both of her friends groaned. "Prilla, just give up, Vidia has never liked fairies an she never will." Rani told her, exasperated. 'So they don't know the story' Prilla thought. "Actually, she daclared us friends yesterday." She couldn't help but smile at the look on her friend's face."W-WHAT?!" they said in unison. "Do you guys want to hang out with us?" They quickly shook their heads no. Prilla shrugged. "Fly with you later!"

She flew out of the Home Tree, but was stopped by Rani. "Prilla," Prilla looked at her water friend and waited for what she had to say. Rani took a deep breath and said, "Prilla, I am glad you're making more friends but..." Rani hesitated here. "Be careful around Vidia." Prilla let out a giggle . "Look, I know Vidia seems likea selfish, spiteful fairy, but there's more to her that meets the eye." Rani played with her fringe. "I'm glad you think so. But i'm afraid that..well i've known her for years and she has never shown any kindness." Prilla was getting a little angry at Rani for assuming that Vidia had no good in her. "Did you ever try to find good in her?" Prilla asked, a little acussingly. Rani sighed. "I'm just afraid she'll use you for something." Prilla's glow turned red. How could Rani assume that? Just because Vidia was different didn't mean she wasn't a fellow fairy! Then again, Rani was just looking out for her. Prilla turned around to leave and said, "She won't do that to me." "How do you know?" Rani asked. Prilla turned to face Rani once more. "You should talk to the queen about it." Then she flew off.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Vidia!" Prilla called. Vidia was sitting upon a closed flower, swinging her legs. "Hello darling!" Vidia called. Prilla noticed that Vidia didn't say 'darling' with sarcasm like she usually did. Prilla handed her the muffin. "Thank you Prills and Frills." Vidia smiled. 'Prills and Frils?' Prilla thought. 'Must be my nickname.' "Do you want to look at your favorite flowers now?" Vidia asked. Prilla raised an eybrow. "You were serious about that last night? I thought you hated looking at flowers?" Vidia smiled and said, "But you love it, and i'm pretty sure I could learn to like it. Prilla smiled. Vidia could really be sweet when she wanted to. If only the others could see that. That thought aveher an idea.

"Vidia, let's hang out together at the dance." Prilla blurted out. She had to hold in a laugh, for Vidia had just taken a bite of her muffin and now had a look of shock on her face. Vidia swallowed her bite and stared down at her muffin. "Prilla....you KNOW I don't like dances." "Please Vidia?" Prilla begged. Vidia frowned. "Why would I want to be at a dance? They're always infested with pathetic fairies and sparrowman dancing around like idiots with wings." Prilla frowned. "I thought you said we were friends?" she asked. Vidia turned to her and said,"We are, Just because I like you doesn't mean I like everybody else though." Prilla put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Vidia, don't you remember how it was before De- I mean the 'incident'? Didn't you ever like dances and hanging out with fairies?" Vidia was quiet. She took a deep breath and said, "O.k, on one condition." "What?" Prilla asked. "You have to help me,I haven't been to a dance in centuries."

"I know!" Prilla shouted. "I'll design a dance look for you and you design one for me! It'll be tons of fun!" She gave a little cart wheel in the sky. Vidia sighed. "Fine, but no pink!" Prilla flew back to her. "I'll put you in what I want!" she said ominously. She grabbed some of the fast-flyers hair. "This is the first thing i'll work on." Vidia did not like the way Prilla said that at all.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The dance was beautiful. The music talent fairies were playing songs they heard all over Never Land. Terence came up to Rani with a bag of dust. "Here you go Rani, this dust will bring your wings back." "Thank you, Terence." she squeled. 'I'll use it in the morning, this dress was design just for me, so there's no wings slot." Tinker Bell quickly flew over to them. "Guys, look!" she pointed towards the entrance. Vidia was in a majenta, sleeveless dress with dark, fingerless gloves. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but hanging loosley down to her rump, and she was wearing a rose headband. Prilla was wearing a lavender strappy shirt and a dark purple skirt that reached her knees, and black pettle shoes. Vidia had also managed to brush out her curls and had put a little daisy in it, and to top it off, an opal necklace around her neck.

Everybody could not believe that Vidia was at the dance. Those who had been around longer, were happy to see her there "I have to admitt, this looks pretty...nice." Vidia said. Prilla grinned. "I knew you'd love it!" "Uh...Vidia?" The girls turned around to find Elwood in a purple tux. He handed Vidia a rose petal. "Will you..dance with me?"He asked his glow turning pink. Vidia looked at Elwood then at Prilla. Prilla nodded. "Go on, he's cute and you know it!" she whispered. Vidia looked at Elwood's blue eyes full of eagerness. Finally she said, "Yes." Prilla quickly flew over towards the music talent fairies. "The queen wants to know if you guys can slow down the music a bit?" she asked. The fairies shrugged and began to play a slow song. Vidia sent Prilla a death look, wich was returned with a grin. Everyone was pairing up with someone, while Vidia and Elwood just stared at each other.

Finally, he held out his hand and Vidia (hesitantly) took it. He slowly pulled her to him. "I don't think i've ever seen you as beautiful as you are tonight." he said as he snaked his arms around her waist. Vidia raised an eyebrow. "You sure got bolder quickly." Vidia smirked, the wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh trust me, I'm squeling on the inside." Vidia giggled, and before she knew it, they were dancing. Tinker Bell looked over at Prilla while she was dancing with Terrence. "What spell did you put on her?" Vidia had never realized how handsome Elwood was untill this night. "Vidia...I know I come off as a dork to you but, i'm just so nervous being in your presence."

Now usually Vidia would make a sharp comment, but tonight, it seemed like the old Vidia was back. "Why?" She asked. Elwood gave a little smile. "Because you're beautiful, smart,you're the fastest thing alive, you're kind.." Vidia interrupted here. "Wait! I'm not kind! I've been a jerk to everyone for centuries!" Elwood blushed a little. "I never thought you were any of those things, the fairies think of you." Here Elwood discovered Vidia's blush made him melt like a ice in Summer. Before he knew what he was doing, he started leaning into the girl he loved. Vidia reacted the same.

'Wow' Vidia thought. 'I haven't felt this great since...

Deveon."  
Floods of memorys came pounding back to her. Deveon. How he broke her heart. How he had told her that love doesn't exist. Her promise. She quickly yanked her self out of his arms. "I'm sorry Elwood, I can't." With that, she flew away from the dance." "Vidia! Wait!" Elwood called. Prilla saw what happened and quickly flew after the found her by the pixie dust tree."Vidia, why did you fly off? You and Elwood were just about to kiss!" Prilla shouted. She noticed that Vidia was crying. Prilla had never seen Vidia actually cry before, it scared her. "I can't do it Prilla, I can't go down that path again." Prilla sat down beside her. "Vidia, you have got to stop living in the past! I promise you, Elwood would never hurt you. He loves you." Vidia tried to wipe away her tears. "Love doesn't exist." she muttered. now Prilla was getting angry. "Deveon told you that, right? He lied to you Vidia! Why should you believe anything that creep said?"

Vidia was quiet, considering what her only friend said., then she turned her head. "Prilla, look!" Prilla turned to see Monarks by the pixie dust well. "There stealing the pixie dust!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OK, I LOVED HOW THIS TURNED OUT! PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! 


	8. Don't belong

HEY GUYS! THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY SAD,BUT IT'S IMPORTANT. THIS IS WHERE THE STORY STARTS TO JUICE UP. (YOU KNOW, ACTION?) I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND REVIEW!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I CREATED MONARKS. THE BLAME IS ALL MINE.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We should tell the queen!" Prilla pulled on Vidia's arm. Vidia shook her head, "They'll be gone by then!" Then she flew down to the butterfly winged fairies. The evil duo turned around to face her, one was a boy and one was a girl. "Wooo Vidia, you look as lovely as a porcupine!" the boy whistled. "Was that a compliment?" Prilla whispered from behind her. Vidia shrugged. "What re you gettin' all lovely for?" the girl asked. 'Obviously, monarks have bad grammer.' Prilla thought.

The boy then looked behind Vidia. "Oh, and this reddy heddy behind you looks too cuuute!" He grabbed her by the hair. "I think you would make an amazing monark.." Vidia quickly slapped his hand away, but that just seemed to excite the boy even more. "Rrrrrr, I like 'em fiesty!" Vidia's face turned up in a look of suprise, then into fear.

"Are you scared?" Prilla whispered. "No, I just threw up a little." Vidia she turned towards the monarks. "Why are you BUGS back, stealing OUR pixie dust?" Prilla was secretly proud of Vidia; she NEVER would have the guts to talk back with one of these creatures. Thats when the duo went from obnoxious, to cruel. "Well, well, well, doesn't this seem familiar?" the girl grinned evily. "Monarks. You. Pixie dust. It'll be a great experience for your little friend to see you be defeated by us monarks like we did over 500 years ago!"

Vidia scowled angrily. Prilla however, had a different reaction. "500 years? Vidia, how old ARE you!?" "NOT IMPORTANT!!" Vidia shouted into the night. The boy held up a glittering bag. "This dust needs to be delivered to he queen of Pixie Hallow, Sennia!" This made Prilla gather p her courage. "Sennia? That beast? She couldn't even rule the Tinkers Nook!" she yelled.

The monarks exchanged a look...and then burst out laughing. Prilla's glow turned red. "This isn't funny!" she yelled. Vidia patted her arm sympathetically. "Darling, your just too adorable to be intimidating, but I appreciate the attempt." The boy then flew over towards the red head. "That's right, now fly off!" He then pushed her in the pixie dust well, leaving her kicking and sputtering. " Oh, now you've gone and done it!" Vidia scowled. The monarks were not scared of Prilla, but Vidia was another story, she was known for her temper. They quickly threw the bag at her, scooped up a handful of the dust, and flew off.

"COWARDS!!!' Vidia sputtered. "Vidia, a little help here!" Prilla called from the well. Vidia flew over and grabbed Prilla's hands. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHER DOVE HAPPENED!!???" Vidia was so startled, she dropped Prilla back in the well! She turned around to see Queen Clarion and all the fairies from the dance behind her. "I can't believe you're stealing pixie dust, Vidia!" Tinker Bell scowled. Vidia began to sputter. "No-I-I didn't!" Prilla finally found a way to get out of the well.

"And you got Prilla stealing to!?" Rani frowned. Prilla blew some pixie dust out of her nose. "Hey, everybody!" she greeted, oblivious to what was going on. "Vidia this is a new low for you! Tricking an innocent fairy to do your dirty work!" Tink snapped. NOW Prilla knew what was going on. "No! It was the monarks!" Prilla cried, desperatley. Tink walked over and patted her on the shoulders. "It's o.k Prilla, you don't have to defend her, you won't get in trouble." Prilla couldn't believe it. Her friends thought Vidia made her steal pixie dust! No wonder Vidia didn't like to hang out with other fairies, they all thought she was nothing but evil.

"Now everybody, let's not jump to conclusions!" Clarion commanded. "Remeber, we all made the same mistake with Vidia once, do we really wish to make it again?" "But your highness, their's pixie dust every where!" a fairy named Iredessa said. Terrence picked up the sack. 'And here's a sack full of dust!" "That belongs to the monarks!" Vidia wailed. "And your covered in dust!" Rosetta pointed out. "They threw dust at me!" Vidia growled, getting angry. Tink shook her head. "You're lying! Monarks have awesome powers! They don't need to-"

"Tinker Bell, that's enough! I know for a fact that Vidia wouldn't lie about monarks!" Clarion scowled. "Sure she would! She's VIDIA for crying out loud! She does things without a hint of concious!" Rani shouted. (A/N: Don't be mad at Rani and Tinker Bell, they still don't know why Vidia is mean!) "Oh, is that REALLY what you think of me, darling?"Vidia snapped. Tinker Bell flew towards Vidia, "It was one thing to do all those bad things when we did nothing to you, but now you've got Prilla doing it to! Why don't you do us ALL a favor, and leave!"

"Tinker Bell!" Prilla shouted. How could her best friend say that? Vidia was still a fellow fairy! Vidia was quiet as she looked over the fairies and sparrowman of Pixie Hallow. "Fine." Prilla let out a little gasp. Vidia drew in a breath. "If this is really how you all see me, then I now realize I just don't belong here with happy, carefree fairies." Her voice was suprisingly calm. Clarion looked heart broken. "Vidia, just tell them why you are like this! You have a right to be here just like all the other fairies!" Vidia was silent for awihle. "No." she said at last. "I don't need to explain myself to these losers." Clarion shook her head in sympathy.

Vidia took flight. "NOO!!" came a voice from the crowd. Elwood made his way through the fairies and flew up beside her. "Vidia, don't leave, please!" Vidia could see tears shimmering in his eyes. "Elwood..." "I'll go with you if you have to leave! Just...." Elwood was at a loss of words. "Don't leave me.."he whispered, at last. Vidia instantly felt guilty for all those times she had called him an imbecile, after all he had been her best friend before she met placed her hand on Elwood's face. "Elwood, don't give up your life for me. I don't deserve it. I've hurt you enough." She kissed him on the cheek and flew off, leaving him heart broken for the last time.

Tinker Bell was shocked that Vidia had been so selfless, but she was too stubborn to take back what she said. But Prilla was ot going to leave it at that. She flew after the fast flyer.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Vidia!" Prilla called. Vidia stopped so Prilla could catch up. "Vidia, this isn't fair! Why are you leaving? You never cared what people thought of you before!" "Yes" Vidia turned around. "Then, I met you." Prilla's eyes went wide. Vidia took a deep breath. "After Deveon broke my heart, I decided I no longer cared about fairies caring about me. I decided the only thing important to me was my talent, that's why I always prize myself as being the fastest thing alive, it's the only thing I had left. Then when you decided to help me to help me find the queen's crown.."

She smiled at this. "I never told you this, but it was a blast! You reminded me what it was like to have someone to count on. Half of me wanted to continue our friendship, but the broken part of me was scared of getting hurt again. So, real subtly, I tried to help you out with YOUR problems, but I don't think I did a good job." Prilla remebered that one time Vidia helped her, she had told her that she shouldn't help other fairies so much. "The half of me that wanted to have friends began to grow, but it turns out I spent too long being mean, no one wants me in their lives, thet don't even want me in Pixie Hallow."

Prilla began to cry. "What about Elwood and Queen Clarion? They want you around! No matter how many times you insulted the queen, she just shrugged it off! And it's no secret how Elwood feels about you!" Tears were now flowing from her eyes. All this time, Vidia had been bickering with herself since she came along wether or not to trust people again. "And what about me? I want you around, to." she sobbed. "Don't you want ME around anymore?" Vidia bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "I do Prilla, your the best friend I ever had. You're like my sister. I love you, darling."

Prilla let out a little hiccup. Had Vidia really just said she loved her like a sister? "Even more than your talent?" Prilla asked. Vidia raised an eyebrow. "Let's not be ridiculuos now, darling." Prilla laughed a little. Vidia took a deep breath. "Good bye, Prilla." Prilla breath came out in a shudder as she looked down. "Don't leave Vidia, we'll be all you ever need." But when she looked up, Vidia was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night, Elwood and Prilla (once they had gotten out of their costums) sat on the edge of a rock looking at the stars. "I can't believe she's gone." Elwood moaned. "I'll miss her." Prilla whispered. "Where do you think she'll go?" Elwood shrugged. "Somewhere where a star was overlooked, and now she will make it shine with radiance." Prilla stared at him. "O.k, I know you're lovesick and heart broken, but i'm being serious here."she said. Elwood looked sheepish. "Probably the mermaid lagoon, she always wanted to go there." "She did?"Prilla asked, suprised by this bit of information. Elwood shrugged again. "She did back in the good days." Prilla looked up at the second star. "You know, I always thought Vidia was a bully who had a good side to her, I never would of guessed that SHE was the victim."

Elwood shook his head. "Don't be mad at your friends, they don't know the truth." Prilla sighed. "Yeah well.." Suddenly, Elwood cried out in pain. "What's wrong?" Prilla cried, alarmed. "Someone threw sand in my eyes!" he cried. "Wha-?" she was cut off by someone tieing a potato sack oer her. "WHAT? ELWOOD, HELP!!"she cried, terrified. "Prilla? Prilla! Where are you?" He scratched away enough dust to see butterfly wings. 'Monarks!' He tried to find them with his eyes closed wich resulted in him flying into a tree. Prilla's voice was getting fainter. 'elwooood..." 'No!" Elwood called. He was about to lose his true love and good friend all in one night! He found his way to the water and rinsed his eyes.

Prilla and the monarks were gone. 'No..."he whispered. He could have went to the queen,but that wasn't who was on his mind. "I gotta get to Mermaid Lagoon!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So nobody likes you?" A mermaid asked Vidia. Vidia frowned. She had just confessed her life to this mermaid, desperate for someone to talk to. (She had also gotten back her old clothes.) "No, I had Prilla.." "VIDIA!!!" Elwood called from a high. "Elwood, I told you not to follow me!" The mermaid smiled. "Oooohhh, how romantic!" Elwood flew down to Vidia. "Well...what are you doing?"he asked. Vidia blushed. "Talking.." Elwood shook his head. "MAN, you're reduced to telling MERMAIDS about your problems? Once one mermaid knows, the whole oceon knows!" Vidia got defensive. "Hey, Ariel's a great listener!" (A/N: HAHA, see what I did there?)

Elwood shook his head. "Forget about that! We need to get to Kyro's knot hole, where the monarks live!" Vidia gave him a strange look. "You're crazy if you think i'm going-" "But the monarks took Prilla!" Elwood shouted. Vidia just stood there. They took Prilla? Can she really go to a place where the people inside affected her life so bad?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON, BUT REVIEWS ARE MY INSPIRATION! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	9. Betrayel?

WOW....NO ONE REVIEWED. THAT...THAT REALLY MAKES ME SAD. YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO REVIEW, RIGHT? I THINK THIS STORY IS GETTING GOOD. THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT, BUT IT WILL BE WORTH IT.

DISCLAIMER: DISNEY OWNS IT ALL...EXCEPT MONARKS.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Far beyond Pixie Hallow, in the evil dragon Kyro's cave, there's a little knot hole where the monarks live. "Queen Sennia! We did it! We got her!" Sennia grinned an evil grin. "And the pixie dust?" The monarks nodded.

Sennia turned to see the monarks holding handfulls of dust. "You IDIOTS! That is all you could grab!?" Sennia bellowed. The monarks shrugged, not wanting to tell the queen that Vidia had intimidated them.

Sennia shook her head. "Oh well, it will be enough, and Vidia?" The monarks grinned evily. "She's right here!" They picked up the bag. "'She's lighter than we thought." one grumbled. They removed the bag to reveal a terrified Prilla.

"WHAT!?! Does that look like Vidia to you?!" Sennia screamed. The monarks didn't know what to say. "I-it was dark! She was hanging out with Elwood!" Sennia sighed. "Whatever." She snapped her fingers making a vine come to life and wrapped around Prilla.

'I guess you'll just have to be the first to witness Black dust!" Sennia muttered, ominously. Prilla struggled against the ropes. "What is Black dust?" she asked. Sennia grinned at her and pointed down a hall. "Black dust. The monark dust. We have managed to sneek in your little well and steal your'pixie dust' ." She tweaked Prilla's little nose. 'You can thank your purple friend for that. My magic has allowed me to reverse the your 'pixieness' and make it a little more...black."

Prilla struggled some more. "You can't do that! That's our dust!" she squeled. Sennia let out a chuckle. "You think THAT'S bad, I haven't even finished yet!" She looked down the hallway.

"The whole purpose of this is to have more monarks. Thanks to your pathetic excuse for a queen, I can't make any new monarks with pure magic, but with Black dust..." Prilla gasped. "You make monarks by possessing OUR dust! That's even worse than when Vidia plucked Mother Dove for better dust!"

Sennia shook her head. "Will you STOP interrupting me!? It gets worse!" She resumed looking down the hall. "I gan't make monarks raw, I have to.....BORROW fairies for the spell to work. She turned to face Prilla, expecting her to freak out, but the little fairy just looked confused.

"Huh?" she murmered. Sennia sighed. "I dump fairies into the Black dust and they turn into monarks!" she revealed. Prilla gasped. "That's..that's mutiny!" she cried. "You should feel lucky."Sennia sneered. "How?" Prilla wanted to know.

Sennia's eyes seemed to glow. "YOU, little one, are going to take Vidia's place, and become the very first fairy to become a monark!" Prilla began to thrash like crazy. "Why are you doing this? I know you want enough monarks to block out the sun, but why? How is that getting back at Queen Clarion?" Sennia seemed to consider this. "Well, since you will become my mind less slave soon, I guess I can tell you.

To Prilla's surprise, the evil queen knelt down beside her. "Prilla, where do clumsie's energy come from?" Prilla thought about this, Iredessa had taught her about clumsie's needs. "The sun?" she said, hesitantly. Sennia nodded. "Now, what would happen if the sun went away?"

Prilla froze. Without the sun, the clumsie's crops wouldn't grow, the snow would never melt, eventually their would be no rain. No food. No water. The clumsies would be miserable. No, worse, the clumsies would die.

Prilla resumed her thrashing. "I guess you figured it out?" Sennia laughed. "Um..excuse me?" came a voice. The monarks, Sennia, and Prilla looked toward the entry way. There was Elwood.

"Elwood!" Prilla cried in delight. But something was wrong. Elwood looked...hopeless. Sennia sneered. 'If you're here to rescue your pink friend, you can just forget about it!" "I know." Elwood sighed.

The monarks exchanged a look. "What?" Sennia asked, surprised. "I heard of your evil plot, I...I want to become a monark." Prilla could not beleive her ears. Elwood was ...surrendering? Sennia examined him. "Why?" she whispered. Elwood sighed again. "I tried to get help from Vidia, I told her Prilla was in danger, she wouldn't help me.."

Prilla's heart stopped. Vidia left her for dead? Tears were forming in her eyes. 'How could I ever think she cared about me?' she thought. Elwood shrugged. "I give up. I've tried to be the sparrowman I could never be. Let me BE something here. Let me be a monark." Prilla let out a little sob. Sennia grinned. "Very well, I like your style, betraying your little friend so you can be something better."

Elwood looked at Prilla. "Sorry Prilla, It's just.. it's not like we stand much of a chance against her, right?" Prilla's glowed turned red. "YOU SPINELESS, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SPARROWMAN!" She scowled. Elwood looked genuinely hurt. He then turned to Sennia. 'I just have a few questions...' 'What?" Sennia asked. Elwood flew over towards the hallway. The queen and monarks followed him.

Tears flowing from her eyes, Prilla watched as Elwood pounded Sennia with questions. She fell over on her side. She was going to become a monark, and try to destroy the clumsies, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly, hands grabbed her from behind. Prilla tried to scream, but a hand clamped over mouth. 'Oh no,' she thought,' If i'm really going to become one of them, i'm not going quietly!' She bit down on the hand over mouth. "Ow darling, that smarts!" said her grabber. Prilla paused. She would know that sickly swee voice anywhere.. She turned her head to look in the fastest- fast flyer's blue eyes.

"Vidia!?" Prilla whispered. Vidia nodded. "You didn't think I was actually going to abandon you, did you precious?' She sent a quick glance at Elwood. "We have to hurry, I think Elwood is running out of questions." Now Prilla understood. Elwood was creating a diversion while Vidia freed her. Vidia untied her friend and sent a wave to Elwood, who nodded. "Thanks for coming for me Vidia!' Prilla whispered.

"Yes, thanks for coming, my sweet."

Vidia's heart foze. In fact, her whole body froze. 'No' She whispered in her head. 'No, no,no...' Both fairies turned their heads. Prilla saw a complete stranger, but Vidia knew this monark very well. Too well.

This was Deveon.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OOOOOOOHHHH. C'MON, YOU GUYS HAVE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL LEAD TO A QUICKER UDATE! PLEASE! 


	10. Sacrifices

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, BEACHGRLSMILE! I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK NO ONE WAS INTERESTED IN MY STORY ANYMORE! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME NEW INSPIRATION! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: DEVEON AND MONARKS ARE MY HORRIBLE CREATION!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"VIDIA!?" Sennia turned around sharply. Prilla quickly grabbed Vidia's arm. "Vidia we have to get out of here!" She tried to pull her up, but Vidia wouldn't move. "Vidia, what's the problem?" Elwood turned around as well. "Deveon?!" He cried. Prilla gasped and turned to face the red headed monark. This was the man who had broken Vidia and ruined Elwood's chances of starting a relationship with his true love.

But what truely scared Prilla, was the look on Vidia's face. She had turned pale white and her arms were shaking. Deveon let out a little chuckle. "What's wrong, sweetie? Are you not happy to see me?" His brown eyes turned to Prilla, who squirmed under his gaze. He wrapped a lock of her red hair with his finger.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" His voice came out like a python's. Prilla let out a whimper. For some strange reason, Deveon scared her more than Sennia did. Maybe because he had hurt a friend. This thought gave her strength. "Why? Why did you hurt Vidia?" Prilla scowled. She had been wanting to ask him that since she heard of him. How could anybody be so heartless?

Deveon let out an evil chuckle. "Just live by my motto: Love doesn't exist." Prilla's glow turned red. Love doesn't exist. Those three evil words had ruined Vidia's life. Prilla stood up and tried to look tall.( Although she only came up to Deveon's chest.) "That's a filthy lie!" She said coldly. "YOU'RE a filthy lie! You made Vidia believe that, and she became... well, kind of like you! But despite all that, some people still love her!"

Deveon chuckled, mockingly. "Yeah, right." He pointed to Vidia. "Who could possibly love THAT!?" Prilla remembered how most of the fairies had considered Vidia the evil fairy, and nothing more. Sure Vidia was selfish and mean, but had anyone stopped to ask why? Did anyone TRY to get to know the real Vidia? No. They just avoided her and made jokes that she came from a cackle, not a laugh.

Realizing that the other fairies could be just as cruel as Vidia, she sighed. "Most fairies don't like Vidia, but Queen Clarion loves her." Deveon rolled his eyes. "She's your queen, she HAS to love her." Prilla waved an arm towards Elwood, who was glaring at Deveon now. "What about Elwood? He loves Vidia more than you ever could! He loved her before she met you, and he still does!" She took a deep breath and looked at Vidia. "And me. I love Vidia too."

Vidia's eyes grew wide and then a small smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you, Prilla." she whispered. The moment was destroyed when Sennia flew towards them. 'Well Vidia, once you become a monark, you won't feel anything, but a need to close off the sun." he turned her red eyes to Prilla. "But this pink one is getting annoying." She grabbed her by the hair and yanked it. 'I think I should dispose of her; she nearly made me throw up with that last speech!"

With her super quick speed, Vidia slapped Sennia's hand, startling her into dropping Prilla. Then, she wrapped her arms around Prilla, protectively. 'I have high hopes for YOU Vidia, don't throw your pathetic excuse for a life away.' Vidia shook her head and clutched Prilla tighter. "I won't let you hurt her!" Vidia growled.

Prilla was scrunched up in Vidia's arms and was beginning to cry. Vidia was going to get hurt, because of her. She looked up as Sennia raised a hand wich seemed to draw energy. Then a red mystic ball appeared in her gloved hand. Prilla whimpered, but Vidia had a strong look of determination on her face.

"This going to burn.' Sennia sneered. Vidia's expression didn't change, but she only clutched Prilla tighter. "Wimia, moob!" Prilla was pressed so tightly against Vidia, she was getting squished. "I'm not moving," Vidia declared, seeming to understand whatPrilla was saying.  
"FINE!" Sennia squeled and threw the ball at them.

Vidia turned her back on Sennia, so the ball would hit her in the back and completely miss Prilla. Now Prilla was pouring her eyes out. "VIDIA MOVE!!!!"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Vidia waited for the burn...but it never came. She turned around and gasped. Elwood was standing right in front of her with a HUGE burn mark on his chest. He took a ragged breath and crumbled to the floor. Prilla let out a wail. "ELWOOD!!" Vidia was stunned. Elwood had taken the heat-literally- for her.

She quickly flew beside him. "Elwood...' She whispered. She lifted his head and put it on her lap. "Elwood....speak to me." His eyes opened in tiny slits. 'Vidia...are you o.k?" She nodded. 'Thanks to you." Prilla was crying her eyes out more than Rani ever could. "Elwood...i'm sorry of those things I said to you..I thought you were really surrendering.' Elwood gave a weak smile. "That was Vidia's idea." Prilla realized that the monarks were watching, they must've wanted to know how this went.

"Elwood... Don't leave.." Vidia begged, her voice cracking. Elwood let out a cough in respose. Vidia fought back tears. 'You IMBECILE! Why did you take the hit!? I didn't deserve it!" Elwood chuckled a little. 'I would take on Kyro himself for you...I love you Vidia...since you first arrived at Pixie Hallow...I would cut my wings off for you..." He let out another ragged breath, and then slowly, slowly closed his eyes.

'Elwood..." Prilla whispered. Vidia could no longer hide her tears, Elwood had loved her more than life itself and she had treated him so coldly and completely ignored him when she first met Deveon. She laid her head on his chest and began sobbing. Out of all the pain she had felt over the years, this was the most painful.'

'ELWOOD!! Don't leave me!!! You can't! I've treated you so terribly, and I don't deserve you, but please! It'll be differrent from now on!! I love you, and I can't believe it's taking you dying for me to realize that!" Prilla tried to hold in her tears as she ran a hand through the sparrowman's black hair. Vidia grabbed Elwood's hand and held it uo to her face. 'Don't leave me, Elwood..please."

Vidia felt Elwood's hand slip from her grasp and move to the side of her face. She gazed at him hopefully, and she silently thanked Mother Dove.  
Elwood's eyes were open a smidge and he gave her a weak smile. 'I could never leave you, Vidia. I'm not going to die, but I do need a rest." he whispered. Vidia placed her head on his head again. 'Thank you, Elwood."

Then Vidia heard a scream. She turned around to find everybody gone. Including Prilla! "Elwood!" Elwood tried to sit up. 'Deveon..the other monarks..they grabbed Prilla and headed for the Black dust!" He gasped. Vidia flew towards the door and pushed. 'It's locked!" She cried. Elwood pointed towards the ceiling. "Go through the tunnels; take the right one, it'll lead to the dust.

"How do you know this?" Vidia asked. Elwood gave her a smile. "I made sure to ask the right questions! Be careful, I think they might be booby trapped!' She flew towards Elwood and grabbed his hand. "Will you be o.k?" Elwood nodded. "I'm fine, go save our friend!" Vidia nodded and flew into the tunnels.

Sennia had gone to far. She had sent her little henchmen to break her heart, then she kidnapped her only friend, hurt the only one who ever loved her, and now was planning another scheme with Prilla. There was absolutely no way she was going to let Sennia turn Prilla into a monark. She really didn't care what happened to the clumsies so much, but she would never before she watch Prilla do Sennia's bidding.

She heard a scream come from below her. She headed on a bit more before she found a hole. She looked through and froze at the sight. The monarks were standing beside a well very much like the one Pixie Hallow, only it was black instead of gold. And Deveon,- oh, that jerk- had Prilla by the hair and was dragging her towards the well.

'DEVEON!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!" Vidia screeched. Everybody turned to see her. "Vidia, help!" Prilla called. She was terrified, her new life was just inches away. Vidia flew out of the hole when she heard a snap. She turned her head to see the hole had been closed off by a gate...on her wings! She tried to fly on but it was no use, she was stuck. Sennia grinned. 'You're little hero act is over, precious." Deveon continued on towards the well.

"Deveon! You have done some unforgivable things to me, but if you do this to Prilla.." Deveon sent her an evil grin. "You're little friend's new life awaits." Vidia gasped and struggled to get out of the grip. Prilla's cries were torturing her. What could she do?

Slowly, her eyes turned to the wall next to her. There was a knife. She took deep breaths. Could she really do it? Her eyes turned to her wings and then to Prilla. Prilla believed in her when no one else would. She had stuck beside her, she had even stood up to Deveon for her. Even though she was the only one she had, she was her best friend.

' I love that kid.' Vidia thought. 'I love her more ...than my talent.' She took in a deep breath and grabbed the knife. She looked at her friend being dragged to her doom. Then back at her precious wings. She closed her eyes. 'No one will be able to call me selfish again.' Tears falling down her face. She took in one last gulp of air....SLICE.....and cut her wings off.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

WOOOAAAHH!!!!! I LIKE HOW I PORTRAYED THAT! PLEASE REVIEW! IF I GET REVIEWS, MY CHAPTERS ARE BETTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE P SOON.


	11. Elwood vs Deveon

YOU KNOW, I WAS GOING TO WAIT UNTIL SATURDAY TO UPDATE BUT, BEACHGIRLSMILES..(SNIFF)..YOU INSPIRED ME! I'LL GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER! O.K, I THINK I MADE ELWOOD SUFFER ENOUGH! THIS IS HIS TIME TO SHINE! ALSO, I DON'T KNOW IF THIS CHAPTER GOES UP A LITTLE ON T RATING. THERE'S VIOLENCE, BUT I'M NOT GETTING GORY OR ANYTHING.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. DRAT.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vidia wasn't hurt. Fairies didn't feel pain in their wings. As Vidia fell to the floor she thought, 'I'll kill Deveon for this!' She ran up to Deveon and kicked him in the back. The sudden impact forced him to release Prilla's hair. 'Fly Prilla!" Vidia shouted. Prilla quickly flew into the air and pointed down a tunnel in the ground. "A way out!"  
Vidia quickly ran after her. "Deveon, get them! I'll round up the rest of the monarks!" Sennia ordered. Deveon nodded and flew after the girls.

Prilla flew as fast as her small wings could carry her, but something wasn't right. She looked down and saw Vidia...running!? 'Vidia, what are you doing? Fly!" She called. Vidia just shook her head. Now Prilla was genuinely concerned. She flew down beside her to see what was wrong with her friend...and gasped. Vidia's wings were gone!

"VIDIA! Your-your wings..." Vidia shook her head again. "I had to remove them....it was the only way..." Prilla's eyes filled with disbelief. No. Vidia could NOT have given up her wings for her! "Vidia, I thought you loved your talent more than anything!," she sobbed. Vidia looked her in the eyes. "That WAS the most important thing to me darling, untill YOU came around, you reminded me what it was like to be cared for. There was no way I was going to let you lose your free-spirit."

Prilla was about to say something equally touching, but she was interrupted by a crash. They turned their heads to see Deveon smiling cruelly at them. "Prilla, fly." Vidia whispered. "I'm not leaving you." Prilla whispered. Vidia glared at her. 'Now's not the time to play hero, go!" "No way!" Prilla scowled. 'No choice!" Vidia pushed Prilla into a corner and turned to face her former "love."

"Aw sweetie, don't you think you've defended this twerp enough for one night?" He looked her over and then froze. "Vidia..you didn't.. Oh, no, you cut of your OWN wings!?" While Prilla stayed in the corner, she remembered how Rani had cut off her wings to help save Neverland, but Vidia doing it was much worse. At least Rani got an advantage from cutting off her wings, it helped her talent. Vidia had lost her talent completely...all on account of HER.

"Deveon, don't do something you'll regret later on." Vidia warned. Deveon just sent her a smirk. "Just hand over your pink friend, and you can leave and get married to your boyfriend in there, and live happily ever after!" Vidia shot a quick glance at Prilla. "Never." she said, coldly. Deveon shrugged. "Fine, have it your way." He then drew a ball of fire and struck Vidia with it. Since he wasn't as strong as Sennia, it didn't knock her out like Elwood, but it did burn her, nonetheless.

"Yeah, an eternity of THAT! Care to back out?" The wicked monark teased. Vidia shook her head in response. Deveon powered up his flames and struck her repeatedly. Every time Vidia tried to stand up, Deveon would strike her back down. Prilla was petrified. What could she do to help Vidia? She didn't stand a chance against him! Sure she had saved Vidia from that hawk, but it's not like the hawk could shoot fireballs!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Prilla reluctantly looked up and nearly cried at what she saw. Vidia was lying on the cold floor, hair undone, clothes ripped in places, and burn marks everywhere. "VIDIA!!!!!!" Prilla sobbed. Vidia looked up at her, a weak look on her face. "Prilla...go.." Deveon sent another fireball to her making her scream in pain. "Deveon..." She whispered.

Deveon grinned in triumph over her, and slammed his foot on her wrist. "You really are a pretty little thing. Why do you have to be a fairy? Are you sure you don't want to become a monark?" Vidia sent the hardest glare she had ever sent. 'I'd...rather....DIE!" Deveon shrugged. "That's your choice." He then grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. "You know Vidia, i'm a little disappointed in you. You were making me so proud, seeing you be so cruel to other fairies. But then that little pink thing ruined my ride."

"S-She....saved...me from..m-making..HUGE..mista.."Was all Vidia was able to choke out. For probably the thousandth time that night, Prilla began to cry. Deveon was going to kill Vidia and Prilla would just be watching. "Whatever, this is what you get for 'caring' about other people."  
Vidia was starting to turn pale as she gasped for air. Prilla could no longer stand aside. She flew towards the boy with full force. "Leave her alone!"

However, Deveon heard Prilla coming, kicked his leg back, and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into the wall. He then turned back to his main victim and charged another fireball. "This ought to finish it." He sneered. "NOOOOO!!" Prilla cried. Vidia felt her conscience slipping away. 'Elwood...Prilla....'

Deveon sent his hand back, ready to strike her, while Prilla cried her eyes out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Deveon yelled in pain. Prilla opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Elwood (with shredded remains of his shirt) had stuck the knife Vidia had used to cut her wings, into Deveon's side.

Deveon kicked Elwood away, and accidentally released Vidia. "You little..." Elwood pointed the knife in Deveon's face."Don't touch her." He whispered. Prilla was shocked. Elwood's cheerful and loving face was know cold and hard. "Elwood! Don't interrogate him! You don't have the strength!" "I have enough strength to finish off this monster once and for all.' Elwood's voice was cold.

Deveon looked him over. "Wait a minute! I remember you! You're that wimpy sparrowman who was going gaga over Vidia!" Elwood shook his head. 'How did you get the message while she didn't?" Deveon didn't respond, instead he sent a fire ball at him. But Elwood still had his wings,and he flew down the hall towards the well. "Wassa matter Deveon? You can manipulate women, but you can't catch the wimpy sparrowman?" Deveon growled and flew after him.

Elwood led him to the room where the Black dust was. Deveon smirked. "You led me into the changing chamber? Interesting choice of arena." Elwood watched him smirk.' I hope this works.' Elwood thought. He drew the knife and flew towards Deveon with full force. Deveon moved out of the way and and kicked Elwood in the chest.

Elwod winced where the burn marks were. 'Don't think about it.' he thought. He gripped his knife again, and stabbed Deveon in the foot. "AAARRRGHHHH!!!!" Deveon roared. 'Why are you even doing this? You know you don't stand a chance!"Deveon growled. Elwood stared at him. "Because I hate you. I hate you more than anything in this land. More than yellow shells (A/N: He actually said he didn't like them in the game!), more than hawks, more than Captain Hook himself, even more than Kyro. You hurt the one I love most of all. And the second!"

Deveon sent a fireball at him, burning poor Elwood's leg. "You got it bad, purple boy." Elwood did not look ashamed of this. "Riddle me this." Deveon continued. "Why did you continue to love her, even though she treated you like dung?" Elwood thrust his knife at Deveon, and missed, but Deveon had inched closer to the well.

"It would take a lot more than coldness to make me despise that angel." Elwood answered. Deveon burst out laughing. "ANGEL!? That woman is a piece of trash! She's not worth anything!" Elwood didn't mean to, but he let out a girlish squeal. "You take that back!" he rasped. He then thrust the knife again at Deveon, but the evil monark grabbed Elwood by the arms and held hin down by the neck.

Elwood was still a little weak from what Sennia did to him, so he couldn't overpower Deveon. "You and Vidia are perfect for each other, you're both WEAK!" Deveon jeered, as Elwood struggled. "You, Prilla, and Vidia really look out for each other, but that's over now!" he drew a fireball in his hand. "Well, at least we're clever!" Elwood said, surprisingly cheerful. "Huh?" Deveon didn't get why this imbecile was so happy.

Elwood grabbed Deveon by the shoulders, kicked his legs into Deveon's stomach, and tossed his enemy in the Black dust. "Your karma was way over due!" Elwood called. He watched as Deveon withered in pain as the Black dust gathered on him. To Elwood's delight, Deveon withered a little more, his body glowing red, and then he crumbled into dust himself.

"I knew it. If you put a fairy in the Black dust, they become monarks. If you put monarks in the dust, they BECOME the dust."Elwood scratched the back of his head. "Kind of makes you wonder HOW Sennia turned pixie dust into Black dust." Suddenly, a giant tremor began and Elwood was knocked off his feet. Uh oh. Apparently, a monark in Black dust messes up the dust, too!

"VIDIA! PRILLA! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO EXPLODE!'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I REALLY AM NOT THAT GOOD AT BATTLE SCENES. PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!


	12. Coming to an End

TELL YOUR MOM SAID THANKS, BEACHGRLSMILES! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY! AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I MADE THIS LITTLE CUT SCENE TO ASWER YOUR QUESTION.

11111111 Elwood watched ferventaly over Sennia's shoulder as Vidia untied Prilla. He had to distract Sennia with more questions. "Um... do I have to put Black dust on me every day, like I do with Pixie dust?" He asked Sennia. Sennia snarled. "No, you fool! Black dust would rip apart a monark! It;'s for changing pixie's only!" Elwood nodded, taking a mental note of this.

1111111

I HOPE THAT EXPLAINS IT! THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!

DISCLAIMER: I MADE DEVEON. AND THEN I KILLED HIM.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Elwood! Where are you?" Prilla called, clutching an unconscience Vidia. The whole knot hole was shaking like crazy. "Vidia! Prilla!" Elwood quickly flew over to the girls. "We have to get out of here! This place is going to blow!" He scooped Vidia up in his arms. "Can you keep up Prilla?" He asked. " I think I can." she said. They took the skys and took flight, Elwood not going as fast as he could so he could keep an eye on Prilla.

"Look out!" Prilla called as a rock came hurtiling towards them. "THIS PLACE IS FALLING APART!!" Elwood screamed over the roar of rocks falling towards the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" Prilla demanded to know. "I SLAM DUNKED DEVEON INTO THE BLACK DUST!! YOU'RE WELCOME!!!" Elwood shouted.

They flew, dodging the collapsing roof, and falling walls. "HOW ARE YOU DOING!?" Elwood shouted over the rumble. "I'M GOOD!!" she shouted back. "LOOK, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!" he shouted, pointing to a clear hole in the ceiling. Elwood grabbed Prilla and sped on. "I DON'T THINK YOU'RE FAST ENOUGH TO DODGE THESE BOULDERS!!" he explained.

Clutching both Vidia and Prilla tightly, he dodged every boulder and rock that came hurtiling towards him. "LOOK OUT!!" Prilla shouted. A rock came too quickly, and bashed Elwood in the head, causing him to fall back on a platform. Prilla shook the dazed sparrowman. "ELWOOD! GET UP!!" Elwood remained unconscience.

Prilla let tears fall down her face. It was raining Boulders and rocks by now, and her friends were both unconscience. All three of them would be buried alive in rubble. What would Tinker Bell and Rani say when they found out? Or Queen Clarion? "Looks like you're in a pickle." Came a snake like voice. Before Prilla even turned around, a hand grabbed her by her red locks.

"SENNIA!!" Prilla shouted. Sennia grinned evily at her. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip you to peices." she sneered. "Because if you don't fly off now, YOU'LL be burried to!" Prilla struggled. "It'll be worth it." Sennia chuckled. Prilla kicked back her legs and kicked Sennia in the stomach. She released Prilla to grab her stomach in pain.

Prilla kicked her leg back to strike her again, but Sennia grabbed her leg and set it on fire. "AAAAAAAA!!' Prilla wailed in pain. And how many times had Vidia been hit by those? No wonder she was still unconscience. 'I'm not going to cry.' Prilla thought. 'I'm not going to give her that satisfaction.' Hesitantly, she looked down at her leg. It was starched and burned. And she couldn't move it.

Sennia tilted Prilla's chin up. "Your little fast- flyer friends can't help you now." She teased. Prilla scowled and spat in her eye. Sennia scowled and smacked her in the face. That triggered a memory. When Prilla had first met Vidia, she had to go on a quest with her. At one point, Prilla had messed up SO badly, Vidia had smacked her in the face. It was a real shock how far they come since then.

She looked over at her two friends. They were in pain...because of her. They had come to her rescue, even though the odds were against them. Despite their appearences, they were true friends. And there was no way Prilla was going to let Sennia get away for all this pain. With quick thinking, she bit Sennia on the hand. Sennia was shocked at this sudden action, but not as shocked as when Prilla took her good leg and tripped Sennia on her rump.

"Don't think you can stop me." Sennia mocked. "You're just a feeble little fairy." Prilla looked towards the sky, then trudged up to Sennia...then pulled her a little closer to the edge of the platform. "Oh, you moved me while having only one leg! Well, i'll give you props for that." Sennia said sarcastically. Prilla cawled as far away from Sennia as she could.

Sennia laughed cruelly. "O.k, i'll buy it. You really think leaving me by the edge is going to-' Before she could finish her teases, a giant boulder crashed into Sennia causing she and the half of the platform to fall down...down into the endless darkness. (A/N: THE GROUND HAD BROKEN AWAY BY THEN.) Prilla had timed it perfectly.

The entire ceiling about to give in, Prilla crawled towards Elwood. "Elwood, Elwood wake up!" She began to shake him. Elwood stirred, but didn't get up. "Elwood... forget about what Deveon said! You're not weak or wimpy! You're strong! I need your help, we have to get out of here!" Elwood's eyes slowly opened. Prilla helped him sit up. "You're not a dork, Elwood. You're like my brother, you're a hero!"

Elwood smiled. 'Thanks Prilla, let's get out of here." He scooped up the girls again and flew with all the speed he had. The way out was about to collapse. "HANG ON!!!!!!!" Elwood shouted. He flapped his wings as fast as they would go...... And made it out by an inch. "YOU DID IT, ELWOOD!!!!" Prilla screamed.

He released Prilla and they flew on to Pixie Hallow. "Vidia will be so proud of you." Prilla smiled. (A/N: POOR VIDIA, SHE DIDN'T GET TO KICK ANYONES BUTT!) Elwood smiled down at the woman sleeping in his arms..then he stopped. "P-Prilla?" He asked in a shaky voice. "What happened to her wings?!?!?" Prilla sighed. "She cut them off so she could save me."

Elwood was stunned. It was painful enough for a fairy to give up their talent, but VIDIA?!?! Vidia was obssessed with her talent! Prilla really must have broken through to her. 'I still love her." Elwood said, automatically. "I know you do." Prilla smiled. "What about Sennia?" Elwood asked. Prilla couldn't help but look smug. "I threw her over the edge. She's under all that rubble now."

Elwood frowned. 'Yeah, that MIGHT have destroyed her." Prilla raised an eyebrow. 'You have to remember, she's the one of the two most powerful fairies in Neverland.' Prilla shrugged and poited to the sun. 'Look Elwood, sunrise."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When they returned to Pixie Hallow, all the fairies and sparrowman were in the square, ready to greet them. When they landed, they were cornered with questions.

"Are you guys o.k?"

"Did you really go to the monarks home?"

"Did you have to fight Sennia?'

"What happened to Vidia?"

"Everybody calm down!" Queen Clarion announced. "Elwood, you can set Vidia right here." Tinker Bell and Rani quickly flew towards Prilla and grabbed her in a hug. "We were so worried!" Rani sobbed. Prilla pulled herself out of the hug so she could look at them. "How did you guys know we went to the monarks?" They exchanged a look. "Mother Dove told us." Tink explained. 'Well, we could have used a little HELP back there!" Elwood scowled.

'Mother Dove told us, this was something you three had to do alone. She said it was your destiny." Prilla sighed. Mother Dove had never steered her wrong yet... Tinker Bell looked over at the ripped up Vidia. 'What happened to her, Prilla?" Prilla then remebered how her friends had treated Vidia, and glared at them. "She got hurt protecting me! Every little scratch and burn mark you see on her was for me!"

The girls exchanged another look anf hung their heads. 'I'm sorry girls, but Vidia is my friend! If you can't be friends with her, then...the three of US can't be friends." Tinker Bell nodded. "Yes, we realize what we did was wrong, the queen told us about..Deveon." Rani sarted to cry. "We never would have said those terrible things if we had known she was in pain.."

"We get it, now." Tink said and turned to the other fairies. "We all do, right?" The other fairies nodded. Prilla was overjoyed. She could FINALLY be friends with EVERYBODY!!! Prilla flew over to Vidia. "Vidia, isn't this great? We can ALL be friends!" Vidia didn't move. "Is she STILL unconscience?" Elwood asked. Prilla flew right beside Vidia. "Vidia? It's o.k, Deveon's dead and everyone accepts you!"

Then she gasped. Vidia's glow was flickering on and off. "No.." She whispered. No, no,no,no,no,NO! She couldn't be! Not after all this! "VIDIA!!!" Elwood screamed in heartbreak. Vidia's glow flickered one last time, and then stopped. Prilla bagan to choke onher tears. Desperate, she put her ear to Vidia' chest. Nothing.

Vidia was dead.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AFTER ALL THAT! THE EPILOUGE WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK! THE LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW! 


	13. Epilouge

I'M SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I PLANNED, I GOT A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER, BUT MY GOOD FRIEND CHRIS FIXED IT! HE'S MY HERO! O.K, THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER OF VIDIA AND PRILLA'S MONARK ADVENTURE. I THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! ESPECIALLY YOU, BEACHGRLSMILES! AND THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ MY FANFICTION AND NOT REVIEWED,QUIT BEING SELFISH AND REVIEW!!

DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT OWN TINKER BELL

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"No, no, no!!" Elwood cried. Prilla shook her head in disbelief. This could NOT be happening! "W-We have to do something!" She cried desperately. "Let's give her CPR!" "What's CPR?" Rosetta asked. "It's when you kiss the victim and they come back to life! Vidia did it to me." Tinker Bell and Rani exchanged a look. "Vidia..kissed you?" Rani asked, quietly.

"She did it to save me!" Prilla said, defensively. Tinker Bell snapped her fingers. "Yeah, I saw a clumsy watching a movie about that once! It was called...'Sleeping Bootie!'" Rani shook her head. "No, you're thinking about that Snowy girl." Queen Clarion shook her head. "Whatever the case,it's too late. Her pulse has stopped. She's gone."

Elwood sank to the ground in tears. Everything that happened tonight...It was all for nothing. Rani could see Prilla crying and walked over to her. "These things happen Prilla, it'll be o.k." Prilla stepped away from her in anger. "NO!!!!!" She cried out. Everybody was shocked at her outburst.

"NOOOO!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! SHE ONLY GOT HURT BECAUSE OF ME!! YOU ALL MAY THINK SHE'S A SELFISH DRAGON, BUT SHE'S NOT!! SHE'S BRAVE AND A GOOD FRIEND! AND NOW SHE'S...she's...." Prilla couldn't even fiish her sentence. She collapsed in the ground crying. 'She's gone.' She finished at last.

Tinker Bell could feel tears coming in her eyes. She didn't think Vidia should have taken her hurt out on other fairies, but then again, the fairies should have tried to talk to Vidia instead of judging her. Just like Prilla.

Prilla walked over to Vidia's lifeless body, bent down, and hugged her. "Thank you, Vidia. Thanks for everything." Clarion drew a deep breath, holding in her own tears. "We'll hold a proper funeral for her." Prilla nodded and blinked away tears. When she opened her eyes, she was in a clumsies bedroom. 'I must have blinked over to the mainland.' She thought.

Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. What kept fairies alive? Children believing in fairies. And what was her job? To convince children of them? Could the belief of the clumsies bring Vidia back? She flew over to the clumsy. "You beleive in fairies don't you?" she asked. The young clumsy nodded. 'Then clap!! Clap for my friend or she'll die!!"

The clumsy was shocked by this and began to clap. Prilla then headed to more children's homes. "Remember when I asked you to clap to save Mother Dove's egg? Well, now I need your help again, or i'll lose my friend!" When the clumsies heard of a dying fairy, they all clapped untill their hands turned red. All except for a few clumsies.

"I've heard of Vidia." They would say. "She's so mean! Why should we help her?" Prilla would know exactly how to answer to those children. "And I suppose YOU are ALWAYS littla angels?" That would always get them to clap. She hit every clumsy home she could blink to, until finally she blinked back to Pixie Hallow.

"Prilla, what happ-" Prilla didn't even stop to listen. She quickly flew besides Vidia and hoped the belief of the clumsies would save her. She held her breath for an entire minute before she saw Vidia's fingers twitch a little. "Vidia?" she whispered. "Mmmmm?" Vidia stirred. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"VIDIA!!!!!" Prilla screamed. She latched her arms and Vidia and gave her a big hug. And to EVERYBODY'S surprise, she hugged Prilla back! "Prilla...Thank Mother Dove, you're alive." Prilla began to cry on her shoulder. "I thought we lost you..." Vidia smirked. "PLEASE, I could never leave you and Elwood, you two are helpless without me." Prilla giggled. "You're right.

Prilla looked over at Elwood who looked like the happiest sparrowman alive, then turned back to Vidia. "He destroyed Deveon for you." Vidia smiled and stood up. All the fairies gasped. "VIDIA!! Where are your wings??!!" Tinker Bell shouted. Since Vidia had been lying down, nobody had seen her back. Vidia blushed a bit. 'I lost them to the monarks." "Saving me." Prilla added. Everybody began whispering. Vidia actually being nice was one thing, but giving up her TALENT!?!?!? It was never dreamed of!!

Rani began to cry. "You care about Prilla that much?" she whispered. Vidia nodded. "She's the best friend a girl could have." Rani took a deep breath, took out her new wing- returning dust, and poured it on Vidia. "RANI!" Vidia shouted. Vidia's back glowed for awhile, and then brand new wings grew in full height.

'Rani! Why did-?" Vidia just didn't know what to say. Rani gave her a small smile. 'You need them more than me." Rani looked at her feet. "I'm sorry about what I said to you Vidia, I didn't know you were traumatized." Rani received a huge shock as Vidia wrapped her arms around the water fairy. 'Thanks, Rani." Rani began to cry again, so Vidia decided to give her some space.

"I suppose it didn't help how I treated all of you. I'm sorry." Everyone exchanged a look with someone. Tinker Bell scratched the back of her head. "So..You're going to be nice from now on?" Vidia nodded. "I'm not sad anymore. I found a friend forever and the love of my life." That perked Elwood's attention.

He quickly flew over towards the girl. "L-L ove??" Vidia gave him a sweet smile. "Absolutely." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"OOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!!!!" The fairies of Pixie Hallow cheered. (Rani tried to cover Prilla's eyes.)

When Vidia pulled away, Elwood's glow was a tainted pink. "I love you, Elwood." She whispered. Prilla casually flew beside Vidia. "Those are nice new wings, Vidia....but i'll be you can't fly as fast as you used to!" Vidia raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" Prilla mimicked her eyebrow raise. "You know I am." They both laughed and flew into the sky.

Elwood watched them go with a smile on his face. He had the girl of his dreams and his best friend. And everybody understood Vidia.

Everybody could be together.

At last.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I'M DONE WITH MY VERY FIRST CHAPTER FANFICTION!! HEY, I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SEQUEL! SO, HOW ABOUT IT?

DOES THIS STORY NEED A SEQUEL? I'LL ONLY TELL YOU THIS....SENNIA IS NOT DEAD.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND REMEMBER, REVIEW!!!


End file.
